Trigger finger
by Chimichanga87
Summary: Wade plans a fun day out: Peter and Wade are riding the Subway. It's 10:45 am on a sunny Saturday in New York. Note on the writing: Peter and Wade are dating in this story. Third person pov – Wade's brackets may make a few guest appearances (Wait, how can that be third person then?) [Great job, 'author']. I'm English, so sorry if they NY references aren't accurate.


"I can't believe you talked me into this" Peter hissed glancing sideways at Wade who sat lazily on the seat next to him, legs parted and arms outstretched behind him propping him up.

"I don't know why you're complaining, you get to be ME! Revel in the awesomeness, baby boy" Wade breathes casually, "You look hot and you know it". Peter sits begrudgingly in a cheap spandex Deadpool costume, looking like a small, more feminine version of the Merc with the Mouth. Wade rocks a new style rubber Amazing Spiderman suit, mask pulled up to the nose and now eating a Taco he's pulled from somewhere. Through a mouthful of food he begins a torrent of excited rambling about what celebs he wants to meet and shiny things he wants to buy, taking no notice if the younger of the two is listening or not, the yellow boxes always will.. [Huh?! Sorry, I was picturing Cable in a dress]. The train stops, some cosplayers get on and it sank in just a little more for Peter that today was the day he and Wade went to Comic Con as each others' Aliases.

The train arrived at Penn Station, "Woohoo!" exclaimed Wade jumping up and down with a grin, "let's do this!" Peter dragged his feet. The duo found themselves walking among a cluster of people in costume; a beefy guy painted green like the Hulk, another guy dressed like Fury and a girl dressed as, according to Wade, someone called 'Harley Quinn'. Peter's discomfort around them was clear as he walked slowly, letting them get ahead, "This is so weird" he whispered to the elder man who just smiled and proceeded to imitate his lovers' crawling and crouching moves while humming what he assumed to be spontaneous theme music. When 'Spiderman' fake shot web at him he couldn't help but smile, after all, he wouldn't be here if seeing Wade this happy didn't mean something to him. They had a couple of blocks to walk and more and more crowds of geeks and cosplayers formed as they approached the Javtis Centre. The pair were startled suddenly by a deep voiced holler, "DEADPOOL! YES!" a muscular guy in a baseball cap smiled a broad grin from across the street. Wade raised both arms triumphantly with instinct before it dawned on him that they meant Peter. "Uh, hey!" Peter mustered eventually. "Awesome costume!" came the reply. Wade nudged the blushing teen, "eh, having fun now?". Peter thought today would be interesting, maybe a little fun, but not wearing his own costume was.. _odd. _

After what seemed like an hour of queuing and Wade serenading Peter with slows jamz (notably 'Freak me' by Another Level and R Kelly's 'Bump n Grind'), they arrived at the ticket booth. "Aww, Petey, everyone's gonna lose their shit when they see uuusss. Spideypool, man!" Wade grabbed Peter by both his shoulders. "What the hell is Spideypool!?" asked Peter, looking back, "Nevermind" he dismissed. Wade paid for the two to get in slapping Peter on the back and saying, "it's on me, Sweetcheeks".

Wade had already posed for more than a handful of photos, preferring NSFW style which made peter clasp his hands over his eyes. "You, sir, are ruining my good reputation" he play-threatened him. "Come oonn, you gotta get into character" Wade explained, [or get _into_ the character] (that too). "Try a bit of _Deadpooling_" he continued, very patronisingly Peter felt. He gave a sideways smile and decided to humour Wade by wielding his prop guns and flailing widely, "Bang.. You're dead!" he began, "Ooooh Taco Stand! Bllaarrgghhhh" Peter mocked, nomming imaginary tacos. [That is pretty much us] (it is). "OOHHH SNAP!" Wade crouched and covered his mouth then mock typed, nose aloft, "Well, as Spiderman I'm far too busy doing scieeennncce to take time out to eat Tacos. Oh hey, MJ! Tell me, how good does my butt look in my suit today?" The boys' slanging match was interrupted by a whizzing sound overhead. A plastic red and blue helicopter hovered above them. A small door popped open and a tiny Spiderman poked out and a recording played, "It's me, your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman!" "Hahahaa!" Wade boomed, darting around trying to catch it. Peter suppressed the urge to web the flying monstrosity [he's wearing his web shooters?! That's not character accurate for us! I'm making a complaint! [Yeah!] {Authour: Noted}.

The reversed duo checked out the stalls for a bit among many other versions of themselves. A large bearded artist commented on Wade's costume, "Woah, you're a big guy to be dressed as Spiderman, you're like the turbo version huh?" Wade threw his shoulders back and answered, "Right? Spiderman could only dream of these babies" then kissed his bicep. Peter tutted and shook his head. Wade quickly added, "I aint got a thing on Deadpool's ass though" spinning Peter around. Peter's cheeks burned. Wade stopped suddenly and checked his watch, "Ooh, what time is it?" "I dunno, about 2:00?" Peter shrugged. Wade grabbed Peter's arm, "we gotta go" he said with surprising urgency. "Oh whaat, why?" Peter questioned with disappointment, being dragged like a toddler by the elder man. Wade stopped and looked into Peter's eyes , well, tried to, as he was staring into his own face. His eyes flickered beneath his Spiderman mask and he said just two words, "cosplay competition".

Momentarily Peter found himself in another queue and, he had to admit, pretty excited. He was surprised to find the Fury cosplayer from earlier walking the length of the queue with a clipboard. "Name?" he asked Wade. "Andrew Maguire" Wade smirked beneath his mask. Fury gave the Merc a questioning look but continued, "Ok, and you're playing Spiderman.." "The AMAZING Spiderman" Wade corrected. "Yes, " he turned to Peter, rolled his eyes and began scanning his list. Peter felt a little bad for Wade about this reaction. He was clearly admired as a figure but Wade, or rather Deadpool, was just a joke, or court jester at best. Fury went to speak and Wade interrupted him, "Noldes, you're looking for. First name: Ryan Ray" [we are hilarious!] (Yes we are). "Ok Mr Noldes, whatever, you're on fifth after Spidey here, ok? Spidey you're number four".

Peter thoroughly enjoyed swagging it out as his boyfriend on stage. He was mid swing with one of this plastic katanas when Wade began striding onto the stage. Fury flicked through his clipboard with a confused expression. Wade got down on one knee and began [He what!?] (Abort fic! Abort fic!) "My darling, this is really hard for me to say.. but will you.." [AGGHHH!] (What is happening to us!?) [I'm gonna throw up] Wade reached his hand out to Peter, who was as horrified as Wade's yellow boxes and yet, almost in tears in joy. Wade finally continued, "Will you pull my finger?"


End file.
